Sex,Love,Freedom,and Drugs
by SpikedDreams
Summary: "-This baby is going to completely track almost everything that goes on this summer,becuase this is going to be the summer of our lives and I'm going to make sure I remember this through my own words and pictures,because I never want to forget it these next couple months." Warnings:Sexual situations,Drug use,mention of self harm,RPF and others will apply later
1. 5-20

**Hey! I'm starting another story...I need to stop this! Haha! but I couldn't shake the plot and I couldn't even write my own story,it demanded to be written and it was driving me here it is,my very first RPF (don't like? don't read). I am currently looking for a beta,so if you're interested,email me (which is on my profile because I don't check my PMs much.**

**5-20**

Life can be a journey of , down, left, right,we can never really tell which directions our life's going to take. I mean,we spend our whole lives looking for an answer to a question that many of us never get answered? _Who are we?_ It's something we ask ourselves daily even if we don't realize it,and I believe that's what we have to work everyday to answer that one question of our lives, and that's the reason I'm starting this journal. This baby is going to completely track _almost _everything that goes on this summer,becuase this is going to be the summer of our lives and I'm going to make sure I remember this through my own words and pictures,because I _never _want to forget it these next couple months.

I sound fucking intense ,man, but I'm serious though. This is going to be the summer of my life-of our lives, and maybe I can get some inspiration from this. I'm not much of a writer (that's my boyfriend,Chris' job), but I am a song writer and maybe writing this will inspire me when I go back through this at the end of the could be my very first hit song,or the first 'A' I will get in my music class at USF. I'm excited to start at the college this year, all four of us are, my boyfriend Chris, and our two best friends Ashley, and Alexx are all going to the University of San Fransisco at the beginning of August, so to celebrate our last summer as teens,we are going to travel around to three different states that we want to visit before we start the hoe-down that is college,that is growing York, Washington, and Maine.

So, I just realized that I wrote two fucking paragraphs and didn't even introduce name's Darren, Darren Criss, and I'm 18 years old. I just recently graduated high school with my three best friends, one of them being the love of my life. We have all three been best friends since middle school, Chris and I have been together since sophmore year, and the time with them have been some of the greatest times of my life experience, even with all the crazy ups and downs that the four of us have beenthrough. Suicide attempts,un-supporting parents, evil siblings, sick family members, etc. etc., but I'll get to those is later. Right now,though,this is where we start over.

So this has been the first entry into this journal,and I know it's the start of a very crazy few months. It'll be our last summer as teens, and I'm hoping that it'll all go deserve for it too, it's been a crazy few years and it's going to be a crazy more in a few months. I'm gonna close out now,I have to finish packing for tommorow. We're going to hit the road around two and I want to make sure I have my cameras, laptop, ipod, guitar, and all the other not-so-important things I'll need (like clothes,though all three of the guys would kill me if I only brought two pairs of clothes),so I don't miss anything.

Until next time,

Darren :)

**So? Was it good? leave a review,and remember that I am currently looking for a beta! Anyways with all love,A.**


	2. 5-21

**So here's the new installment. Next chapter will be there first day in Washington so that'll be up soon. I should probably mention that this story is written sort of like The Perks of Being A Wallflower but is in no way following the story line. I own nothing in this chapter, except the idea for the cafe'. I'm apologizing in advance if the chapter kind of runs and turns as you read, but I'm not really awake and need to get this fucking thing up soooo anyways enjoy!**

**5-21**

Ashley's up front driving right know,and we are currently seven hours into this trip. It takes about fourteen hours to reach Washington from Clovis, so we're halfway there. We didn't leave at the time we wanted to after Ashley ended up car sick for about thirty minutes Alexx's mom refused to let her leave, and Chris and Hannah-his sister- were having a bit of a tough time seperating. I was lucky I guess, mom and dad said goodbye to me last night since they left around six this morning to head to Los Angeles for some buisness shit. But I wanted to write about the stop we made half way through. Seeing as we won't get to Washington, to Seattle because thats our destination in actuality, we stopped at this little cafe' about three miles from where we are now (which I honestly have no idea where that is) and we all got out.

The RV is being pulled by Alexx's pick up, which she loves to death, so there's always two of us in the cab and two back here in the RV. Chris was driving and I had been up there with him, the radio turned onto the news channel because Chris is a total nerd and loves listening to that type of stuff, but anyways Ashley called me on my phone from the back to tell us that we were about five minutes away from this little cafe' called _Teenage Runaway _because it was owned by just that. We were all getting hungry, tired, and wanted to stretch so Chris pulled over and we went inside. That place fucking blew my mind the second we opened the door. The lighting was blue, and there were posters all around of different bands; The Smiths, Lynard Skynard, The Beatles (which Chris was happy about), and all these other amazing musicians. They had these really cool square tables placed on the ground with bean bag chairs,and the few people who were there (a group of teen age girls,and a couple no older than their 20's) were all smoking something of some sorts.

So when the waitress comes to our table and we all ordered (a coke for me, coffee for Chris, honey tea for Alexx, and a root beer for Ashley), and after the girls and Chris came back from the bathroom. Alexx (who is a sneaky little son of a bitch and as much as I love her she really is) pulls out a sandwich baggie filled to the brim with weed. Chris looked a little iffsy at first-always the one afraid of being caught- but soon relaxed when he realized even the _staff _was smoking shit! It was fucking amazing and they were playing this really great song (that I later found out was called Could It Be Another Change by the Samples) and Chris was laughing really hard because Alexx was trying to help me roll a joint, but my fingers are clumsy and the pot flew all over her. His laugh is so beautiful,and hearing him and Alexx laughing along to the song and the atmosphere was just fun and relaxing at the same time. It was just something you'd have to experience.

I don't have a word for the feeling that I had. I'm not good with words, especially when it comes to emotions, but I'll tell you it was _so _much stronger than happy. It was a mix of all those great emotions-happy, in love, euphoric, care free, joyful- and they just swirled in me and I wanted to explode.

That's why Ashley's driving right now, she's not as into drugs as the rest of us, so she stayed sober enough to drive without us having to worry about dying or anything. Chris and Alexx were so high by the time we got out of the cafe' though, dear lord it was hilarious. You see, Chris has this thing that whenever he does weed he _has _to have it with a small cup of cough syrup,so he reaches into his satchel and mixes it with the weed and Ashley's laughing at how _crazy _he is when he lets loose,and I'm smoking a joint with Alexx and he's sitting there drinking a cup (you know the miniture little plastic cups you get when you go to the doctors office and drink out of their water fountains? yeah those) filled with grape cough syrup and weed and he's laughing and snorts it up out of his nose. It was just...hilarious, but he always gets really tired afterwards so he's sleeping on my lap right know while I'm writing this and Alexx stayed back here -because I'm pretty sure she was higher than Chris- and she crashed about thirty minutes after we left after giving me this long ass story about some guy she knew back in elementary who _apparently _used to take glue and put it onto his pencil and lick it like a lollipop. She didn't stop laughing for a good fifteen minutes after she finished and then just collapsed. Most people would be nervous or worried, but you get used to this stuff after knowing Alexx for a while.

Well I guess I better go, because Chris is mouthing at my thigh, which means he's about to wake up. I'll probably take over driving so Ashley can take a nap and Chris can wake and sober up completely. And I just want to be with him for the rest of the drive. I love Alexx and Ashley to death, but Chris is my everything and I fell a little more in love with him at that cafe' (which I didn't even think was possible) so I just want to _be _with him. I'm rambling now so I'm going to finish this and go.

Until next time,

Darren :)

**leave a review guys, because each review leads me a little closer to updating quicker! And remember, I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're interested let me know! As I said before, my email is on my bio page so go and email me if you're interested k? I know this chapter wasn't the best, but he _was _supposed to be high, and we all go pretty off track when we're high right? (in actuality i'm just going by what certain people have told me, I have yet to be high) I'll be back soon with the third installment.**

**with love,**

**A.**


End file.
